Segundo botón
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: La ceremonia de graduación no se lleva a cabo solo para apremiar a quienes han cursado ya su último grado, es sinónimo también de la despedida para aquellos que han compartido momentos en su estadía y ahora solo les queda darse un adiós. SaiGaa


Corto One-Shot nostálgico y romántico.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia en sí me pertenece enteramente.  
A mi querida (y ambiciosa), _partner_ , por un año de risas, lágrimas y fangirleo (?) Ojalá te guste nena, porque a mí siempre me hace feliz escribir SaiGaa o GaaSai.

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Segundo botón ~°Oo°**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En algún punto su amistad les había concedido un lazo que se volvió infranqueable. No podía recordar exactamente cómo es que aquello había sucedido, pero estaba seguro de querer seguir los pasos de su _senpai._ Nunca había sentido tanta admiración por una persona, no desde un chico que le había abierto el mundo de las peleas callejeras. Admiró su determinación, y quiso seguir sus pasos, tomar aquel sueño de convertirse en el _oyabun_ de una familia _yakuza_ —; « _la más fuerte y poderosa de Japón_ »—ese era su pensamiento y quería convertirlo en su propio sueño.  
Pero cuando Sai lo encontró, maltrecho y herido en ese callejón, pensó que haría lo mismo que el resto de los transeúntes, ignorarlo y dejarlo allí morir de una posible hipotermia por el frío de la temporada de aquel entonces. Pero Sai fue el único que le tendió una mano, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y sin ser un conocido, le abrió las puertas de su casa y trató sus heridas. Confesaría que a pesar de aquel noble gesto su respuesta fue más bien malagradecida, reclamando que no tenía motivos para haber hecho aquello además de azotar algunas cosas como si tuviera razones para hacerlo, y posteriormente huyó del lugar sin más.  
Después de aquello se encontró a Sai en otros sitios. Parecía siempre tener una buena sonrisa para mostrarle, en ese momento no supo descifrar el gesto, creía que de verdad estaba feliz y eso le enfermaba; pensaba que él debería estar llevando la mejor de las vidas y que sonreírle todos los jodidos días que iba tras él para preguntarle cómo había amanecido y cómo es que se encontraba, no era sino la peor de las maneras para restregarle aquello.  
El hábito se convirtió en una costumbre, incluso había días en los que si salía más temprano de su hogar caminaba con un tanto más de lentitud, para esperarlo a él, para escuchar las mismas preguntas de siempre. Posteriormente a aquello llegó el momento en el que compartieron un almuerzo; de allí le siguió el compartir el camino de regreso. Podían pasar horas recargados en una de las barandas de un puente mientras observaban el agua del río transitar de manera parsimoniosa; se comprendían sin necesidad de palabras, y pronto dejó de pensar en su ridículo sueño, y quiso hacer lo que Sai, ser un delegado de clase, tener buenas notas aspirar a ser un miembro útil en la sociedad.

Para cuando Sai hubo alcanzado su tercer y último año de preparatoria, quiso pasar cuanto tiempo fuese posible con él, sabía que después de ello vendría su graduación y lo dejaría atrás para poder dar el siguiente paso, que era igual de importante. Entre conversaciones cortas había hecho que el moreno le confesara que su deseo era entrar a la universidad de Tokio, un destino demasiado alejado para él… un destino lejos de él; pero sabía que después de que Sai se hubiese marchado tendría también que proponerse una meta, una tan alta como la suya. Mejorar en cuanto fuese posible para poder entrar a una universidad tan prestigiosa como aquella. Tendría que ser tan bueno como él, reparar lo que había echado a perder en un año mientras se metía en esa serie de peleas que no habían hecho más que traerle no solo problemas académicos, sino también sociales. Era obvio que no sería sencillo borrar esa imagen, pero daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo.  
No lo admitiría de manera tan sencilla pero encontraba admirable y le dejaba un sentimiento que revoloteaba en el estómago, cada que Sai tenía un gesto amable con él. A veces los momentos en los que caminaban uno al costado del otro los encontraba tan afables que le hubiese encantado ser capaz de extender el tiempo para que no terminaran jamás. Junto a él podía tener un momento divertido al ir a los videojuegos, encontraba tan increíble una comida silenciosa en un restaurante de comida rápida. El sentarse juntos en una tarde fría de invierno mientras Sai dibujaba dentro de una libreta.  
Cada uno de los momentos los atesoraba con cariño, pero el momento había llegado. La graduación era inminente y él se había presentado en el lugar solo para observarlo recibir un papel, mientras daba una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto odió y ahora entendía que no era más que una máscara que en realidad ocultaba lo que sentía. Agachó la cabeza ligeramente, le avergonzaba haberse portado con tanta desconsideración con él cuando recién se conocían.

— _Me molesta —le había dicho con su antiguo gesto de disgusto y eterna molestia que marcaba una línea dura en su entrecejo._

— _¿Qué te molesta, Gaara-kun? —Le había preguntado él, dejando los palillos a un costado de su caja de bentō para prestarle su completa atención. Sonriendo._

— _Eso, me molesta que siempre tengas esa estúpida sonrisa. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme y aun así mantienes esa sonrisa como si no fuese nada? —Le respondió rabioso. Dejando el pan que hacía nada estaba comiendo._

— _Una sonrisa es la mejor manera para hacerle frente a los problemas, aun y si es falsa —le confió tomando de nuevo sus palillos para retomar el almuerzo que había sido interrumpido._

— _¿Por qué no hacer frente a los problemas con la cara que debe ser? Tú no pones otra expresión que no sea esa tonta sonrisa, Sai. Si algo te disgusta entonces pon la cara, expresión o lo que sea, mientras diga lo que de verdad sientas —siguió reclamando hasta verlo bajar de nuevo los palillos con la porción de comida que no había llegado a su destino._

— _Lo siento, Gaara-kun, pero de verdad no hay algo que pueda sentir como para mostrarlo con una expresión distinta a esta. Es por ello que es preferible solo sonreír, aunque no sea lo que de verdad sienta —tomó los palillos—. Pero, estoy orgulloso de ti, por haber dejado ese sueño. Realmente no puede haber nada bueno al convertirte en un oyabun. ¿Qué importa el poder y el dinero? Solo vives bajo las sombras porque no es algo que deba llenarte de orgullo. Es para mí una deshonra tener que cargar con el peso de ello, no es lo que yo deseo, pero lo tendré que asumir cuando mi abuelo muera, mientras tanto haré cuanto esté a mi alcance, incluso el entrar a una universidad, así tenga que dejarla después._

 _Gaara apretó sus puños y tensó sus labios. Nunca pensó que ese tipo de sueño tan egoísta que tenía en mente fuese de verdad tan duro para otro que sí lo tenía a su alcance—. Aun así me molesta —volvió a repetir, tomando de nuevo el pan entre sus manos. Observando el mismo gesto en su rostro con una diferencia de ser tan sutil y suave, tan sincero._

Volvió de golpe a la realidad en cuanto todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Él lo hizo también con un tanto más de suavidad comparado con el resto de los presentes.  
Escuchó la parte restante de la ceremonia, un tanto más distraído. Cuando finalmente hubo finalizado, quiso acercarse a su _senpai,_ estaba seguro de lo que iba a pedirle; no importaba la expresión que pusiera en el momento que lo pidiera, estaba dispuesto a obtenerlo. Se acercó un tanto confiado a él, antes de ser empujado por un grupo de chicas que al parecer también iban en su dirección, por Sai y muy seguramente querían lo mismo que lo tenía allí.  
Con tantas féminas a su alrededor se sintió patético, ¿en realidad iba a pedírselo? Lo más seguro es que Sai se lo entregara a una de sus compañeras de curso, o incluso a alguna otra _kōhai_ , él no era el único, que sentía admiración por él. Además le había desalentado el verlo sacar ese segundo botón de las costuras del _gakuran._ Era obvio que Sai ya había elegido a una de ellas para entregárselo.

Estaba desilusionado, pero no podía esperar menos. Caminó por uno de los largos pasillos de la escuela y finalmente alcanzó la escalera hacia la azotea. Podía encontrarse cerrada la puerta pero él conocía la manera para forzar la chapa y abrirla.  
En cuanto estuvo en el exterior, se acercó a la baranda para recargar los brazos y observar desde allí al conjunto de personas que abandonaban lentamente el edificio. Su intención no era otra sino esperar a ver a Sai marcharse para entonces poder hacerlo también, con la satisfacción de haberlo visto una última vez, aunque no hubiese obtenido ese preciado segundo botón.

—¿Esperas a alguien, Gaara-kun? —le habló una voz tranquila y muy conocida para el bermejo. Aunque el intruso había aparecido de esa manera tan sorpresiva que era imposible no mostrar un ligero exabrupto por ello.

Giró para poder verlo—. Sai, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

Sai elevó y descendió los hombros en un gesto rápido—. Vine aquí para despedirme de mi querido _kōhai_ —extendió las comisuras de sus labios. Una muy tenue sonrisa, mientras mantenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.

El granate miró hacia el _gakuran_ de su _senpai,_ ya no existía en él el segundo botón. Realmente Sai había elegido ya a otra persona—. Despedirte, eh —repitió la palabra, mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo de la primera planta.

—Una de las más agradables casualidades fue el haberte conocido, Gaara-kun —el bruno observó también hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba perdido su acompañante.

No pudo evitar sonreír de manera retórica. Claro, él no era más que una casualidad en la vida de Sai—. Gracias por haber estado allí para mí hace dos años, _senpai_ —se paró frente a él y realizó una reverencia respetuosa. La primera que hacía para él desde que lo había conocido.

—Sabes, algo Gaara, hay algo que quiero darte. Quizá sea extraño, pero realmente quisiera que pudieras aceptarlo —le habló una vez que observó a Gaara incorporarse de nueva cuenta.

—¿Darme algo? —repitió más para sí mismo que como una pregunta para él.

El taheño posó su mirada en él, observándolo sacar la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón. En cuando su palma se hubo quedado extendida le reveló un botón negro y brillante. Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Sai y después inconscientemente hacia el _gakuran_ el botón en su mano era idéntico al resto en él.

—¿Ese es…? —apuntó hacia el pequeño objeto y después hacia el mayor.

—Es mi segundo botón. Quiero que lo tengas tu —no titubeó al confesarlo esperando con algo de ansiedad el momento justo para que pudiera aceptarlo, no esperaría un no por respuesta.

Parpadeó tomándolo con algo de desconfianza, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera allí dispuesto a entregarle ello—. Pensé que se lo darías a una de esas chicas —rehuyó a su mirada, ese gesto que había considerado para él le avergonzaba.

—Ninguna de esas chicas merece tanto ese botón como tú —dio un paso al frente antes de extender sus brazos para estrecharlo entre ellos—. Porque eres tú la persona que más quiero.

Se dejó hacer por él, recargando su mejilla contra su hombro. No necesitaba otra cosa más que el acompasado sonido de su corazón y junto al suyo.

 _Ahora tienes mi corazón entre sus manos, y yo en su lugar me llevo las memorias de un ayer que juntos compartimos. Soñando con el futuro._

* * *

 **°oO°o°Oo°**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _La bonita tradición de entregar el segundo botón una vez terminada la ceremonia de graduación en Japón, es significado de entregar o llevar en el corazón a esa persona especial, ya sea a quien lo haya pedido o a quien el chico elija. El segundo botón en el uniforme escolar llamado gakuran se encuentra más cercano al corazón es por ello la comparativa._  
 _Se dice también que esta tradición remonta a la segunda guerra mundial, los soldados japoneses entregaban ese botón a sus amadas como gesto de despedida. Existen dos teorías alrededor de ello, la primera antes explicada y la segunda por ser el menos evidente a faltar en el uniforme._

 _Espero que aunque corto haya sido de su agrado._

 _Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~_


End file.
